A Surprise
by SimonSeville27
Summary: The Chipettes are stood up by the Chipmunks on Valentine's Day and they aren't happy.  Can the boys make it up to them?  Alvittany, Simonette, & Theonor!  A Valentine's Day one-shot.


**A Surprise**

* * *

><p>AN: Here's another Valentine's Day one-shot. I wanted to write one that was a little less… you know… depressing. Still has my mysterious touch though!

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

The Chipettes sat on the couch early that morning. None of them would speak, until Brittany finally opened her mouth to tell her sisters how she felt.

"I'm so pissed at that little pipsqueak."

Jeanette held out her hand, "It'll be okay Britt."

"The first time Ms. Miller says we can go out as late as we want on Valentine's Day and we're stuck at home because our dates stood us up."

Elle leaned back in her seat and turned her head to Jeanette, "She's right. I love Theo but he shouldn't have promised if he couldn't…"

There was a knock at the door. Brittany shot out of her chair. "I'll get it."

She opened the door expecting to see Alvin, but instead saw a mailman. "I have two packages."

"Thank you."

She carried the boxes back into the living room. "They're from the boys!"

Then she realized that there wasn't one for her. They each opened their box and saw exquisite outfits. Each had an identical note.

"For my love on the day of love. Happy Valentine's Day.

Remember to trust me.

-Your Valentine"

Eleanor smiled and turned to her sisters, "What does it mean?"

"We'll find out." Jeanette answered.

Brittany sat on the couch wondering why she didn't get one.

The two ran to their bedroom and got dressed, knowing the boys had something planned.

A few minutes went by and there was another knock at the door. "That must be them!"

Brittany ran to the door to see another unfamiliar face. "I'm here for Ms. Jeanette Miller."

Jeanette walked to the door. "Yes?"

"Your chariot awaits."

He held out his arm and she saw a large horse drawn carriage.

As she walked out the door a second carriage pulled up and a man walked to the door. "I'm here for Eleanor Miller."

The two sisters ran to their carriages and they pulled off.

Brittany sat back on the chair waiting for her ride. Twenty minutes went by and she still waited. After a while she lost hope. She looked down at her dress wondering if Alvin sent a ride.

Another hour went by and she went to get undressed, but just as she walked into the bathroom, there was a knock at the door.

She ran to the door and opened it, but it wasn't a carriage driver. "I have a note for a Brittany Miller?"

She opened the note and read it.

"Brittany,

I knew you wouldn't want to smell like a horse, you'd want to go in style. Happy Valentine's Day.

-Alvie"

She smiled. He hated it when she called him Alvie, but he knew she liked it. She looked up and saw the man standing outside holding open the door to a limo. "What do you have planned Alvin?" she whispered.

Then she walked to the limo, and got in.

**Jeanette's POV**

The carriage drove me all around the town. I had no idea where he was taking me. After about half an hour, the carriage stopped, and he handed me a paper.

"Jeanette,

Roses are Red

Violets are Blue

I've Always Trusted Jean

Will I Get Trust From You?"

I smiled at the note. "You sure are acting mysterious Simon."

As I stuck the note back in the envelope, I saw another note inside. I pulled it out.

"The best things are in pairs, whether it's a note or a couple. I'm sorry I can't be there, I hope you enjoy yourself today. Just remember that I love you."

A tear ran down my face and I whispered to myself again, "You aren't coming, are you Simon?"

After I finished reading, the carriage started to move again. Another hour went by. The places he took me were beautiful. We saw the ocean and wonderful mountains, it was the best tour of the city I ever had. I just wish Simon had been there with me.

After a while the carriage stopped. "This is your stop Jeanette."

I looked outside and saw that I was in the middle of an open field, miles from the city. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Is someone coming for me?"

The driver laughed, "I have no idea. But from the way he planned my trip out, I'd say he has everything planned for your day."

I got out and watched the carriage leave. A few minutes later a car pulled up. "Jeanette?"

"Yes."

"Just like he said, I'll find the girl in the middle of the desert."

I got in the car. "Where are we going?"

He turned around, "I can't tell you. But I am supposed to give you this."

He handed her another note.

"Jeanette,

I hope you enjoyed the ride. Hopefully you didn't have anything planned for today.

-Simon"

I smiled, "What the heck is he planning?"

The car drove me further form the city. After a while it pulled over to a small park. "This is your stop."

"Here?"

"Yes."

I got out and walked into the park. The park seemed deserted, until I saw a small picnic basket. I walked over to it, and saw a note on top.

"A beautiful lunch in nature for a natural beauty. Enjoy.

-Simon"

I sat down and opened up the basket. All of my favorite foods were inside. I hoped Simon would come to join me, but he didn't. So I ate alone.

After lunch, another car pulled up.

"Jeanette?"

"Yes?"

"I'm your next ride."

I got into the car, and was again handed a note.

"I'm sorry Jeanette, but I'm not coming for you today. I couldn't make it. But I hope you enjoy yourself.

-Simon"

A tear ran down my face, "It's okay Simon. I'm having a wonderful time."

Hours went by of driving and I realized we were hundreds of miles from the city. "Excuse me but we're heading further from town. Where are we going?"

The driver ignored me for a minute, but then he stopped the car, "Your next stop."

I looked out and couldn't believe where I was. As he left, he handed me another note.

"Jeanette,

Remember this place? It's where we first kissed. We were on that archeological dig. Well it's time for another hunt. Have fun.

-Simon"

I didn't know what he wanted from me. I didn't know where to begin. Then I remembered that day.

_-Flashback-_

"_Simon? Does this look old?"_

_He walked over and grabbed it from my hand, "Define old?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_He laughed and tossed it on the ground. Well for a piece of gum, it is pretty old."_

_I wiped my hand on sleeve, "You could have told me what it was before I picked it up."_

"_Don't worry Jean." He handed me some hand sanitizer, "Here you go."_

_He started to laugh. "What's so funny?"_

"_You."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know. You just are."_

_I bent over and hugged him, "I love you Simon."_

_He pulled me away, and leaned towards my lips and we kissed._

"_You kissed me?"_

"_No." He smiled, "We kissed each other."_

_-End Flashback-_

I immediately ran to the field and found the spot where I found the gum. I looked down and saw a pack of gum sitting on the ground. There was a post it note on the outside.

"Here's some fresh stuff in case you're tempted."

I smiled and opened it, inside was another note.

"Dig around where you found the gum, and you'll find something you can use a little more right now."

I bent down trying to keep my new dress clean, and quickly found the item he hid. It was a cell phone. I smiled and called the number that was saved in the contact list.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Jeanette Miller…"

"Is there a need to be so formal with your boyfriend?"

"Simon?"

"Yup."

"Where are you?"

"I told you in the note that I can't come to see you today. I had something else to do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Simon."

"There's a second number in the contact list, call that and they'll take you where you need to go?"

"I don't suppose that's home?"

"Bye Jean."

"Goodbye Simon."

I called the number, and a few minutes later my ride arrived. "Now you've got me confused Simon. Where the heck am I going?"

**Eleanor's POV**

I was so excited. I didn't know what Theodore was going to do.

After a few minutes of driving, the carriage pulled in a different direction from Jeanette's. "Excuse me but aren't we going where they are?"

"Nope. You have a different destination."

The carriage drove for a little longer and stopped. He handed me an envelope and inside was a poem.

"Eleanor,

I know you too well, so I planned out the day.

I know you so well, your first stop's a café."

I smiled and jumped out of the carriage and went into the café. I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I walked to the counter. "Excuse me?"

The lady didn't answer.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to me and pointed to a table. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down. A few minutes later, a waiter came over with a plate of food. "I haven't ordered yet?"

"You're Eleanor right?"

"Yes."

"He ordered for you."

I looked down and it was exactly what I would have ordered. It was exactly what we had to eat our first Valentine's Day together.

After breakfast, I walked back outside and got into the carriage again.

He handed me another note.

"Elle,

I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. I'm sorry I couldn't eat with you.

I know some of the things I have planned my surprise you. Just go with it.

-Theodore"

I smiled, "Don't worry Theo, I'll go wherever you send me."

The driver turned around, "It's a good thing you trust him."

"Why?"

The driver pointed outside, "That's why."

I smiled and ran outside as the carriage stopped. "Eleanor Miller?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

"Absolutely."

I got inside of the small plane. "Can I ask where we're going?"

He handed me a note.

"Elle,

You were always a lot more brave than I am. If you don't want to do it that's fine, but I remember you telling me how you always wanted to, and I was always holding you back from doing it. Since I can't be there, I thought you might want to.

-Theo"

I looked up and saw the man holding out a parachute. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

After a quick safety lesson, the plane took off.

An hour went by and the plane was still flying. "Are we almost… wherever it is we're going?"

"Just about."

After a few more minutes, we got ready for the jump. I didn't have enough experience to go by myself, so we did a tandem jump. It was the most exhilarating experience of my life. I loved stuff like that, but Theodore couldn't stand it. I couldn't help but think of how sweet he was to set it up so I could do something I've always wanted to.

After a short fall, we finally hit the ground.

Two cars pulled up to the drop site.

"Why are there two?"

He looked at me, "Your day isn't over."

I got into one of the cars and we drove off in the opposite direction of the other car.

He handed me yet another note.

"Eleanor,

I'm scared even thinking about doing that! You're so brave and that's what I love about you. Well, that's one of the things I love about you.

This is only the beginning.

-Theodore"

The car stopped after an hour of driving and I got out. I smiled and walked towards my next stop. "Eleanor?"

"Yes."

"This is for you."

He handed me an ice cream cone and a note.

"Remember Elle? It's the first thing I ever bought you. It was when we first got to know each other, and we were in the park playing. You wanted ice cream but you didn't have any money, so I bought you one. You said it was the most delicious thing you ever had, because it was from me. Well, I hope this one is delicious too."

I ate the ice cream and when I finished I went back to the car, but it was gone. I turned back towards the vender, "What's going on? Where did he go?"

He didn't answer but handed me another note.

"Now that you've finished desert, you might want some lunch. Go to the sandwich shop across the street, your lunch is waiting."

I smiled and realized I was really hungry. I walked in and they handed me the exact sandwich I always brought to school for lunch. I noticed some writing on the paper the sandwich was wrapped in.

"I love you Eleanor. I hope you love today."

I smiled, "Theo, what on Earth are you planning?"

As I finished, I heard a bunch of commotion outside. As I looked in the park, I couldn't believe what I saw. "Wow, you really went all out today."

**Brittany's POV**

After a few minutes of driving, the driver turned on the radio. It was Alvin's voice.

"Hi Britt. I wish I could be there for you. You know, Simon and Theodore planned out these huge elaborate days since the three of us couldn't be with you. I didn't do that for you. I did plan your day, but I'm not going to drag you around the Earth.

I know you too well Brittany. I'm going to let you spend the day like you would really want to. Not doing some crazy scavenger hunt, but being treated like the queen you are.

I know you'll thank me for this day when we are able to see each other. I really hope you enjoy it."

The tape stopped. The limo only drove for about a half hour before stopping at a building.

"This is it."

I got out and saw it. The most expensive spa in the entire city. "Oh my God." I screamed. Then I remembered a conversation I had with him a few weeks earlier.

_-Flashback-_

"_Alvin, look at this."_

_He walked over next to me and sat down, "What?"_

"_This advertisement."_

"_Oh wow."_

"_I know isn't it wonderful."_

_He grabbed the hand, "This is like the biggest waste of money ever."_

"_What?" I yelled._

"_Who throws money away like this? I mean I could understand spending this much if you were getting something, but this place is just a waste."_

_I turned to him, "But think of how great it would make me look."_

_He smiled at me, "Brittany, nothing can make you more beautiful."_

"_Oh Alvie." I blushed._

"_You're stuck with that face and nothing is going to change it."_

_I wadded up the paper and hit him over the head, "You're horrible Alvin. I'll never speak to you!"_

_-End of Flashback-_

As I walked in, I found out that he had purchased the most expensive and luxurious package there was. "Excuse me?"

The lady turned to me, "Yes?"

"When did Alvin pay for this package?"

She smiled, "Almost six months ago."

I started to laugh, "You jerk."

"Excuse me?" The lady said.

"Oh nothing."

I spent the whole day in the spa. I couldn't believe everything they did. I was afraid Alvin wouldn't recognize me.

Halfway through the day, they gave me a note.

"Hi Brittany,

You have a long day ahead of you. Go to the café at the spa and get something to eat. Whatever you want. It's all paid for. I hear they have a good menu there. I just wish I could be there when you get out to see how amazing you look. Of course, I always think you look amazing.

Now go get something to eat, and don't hold back! Get whatever you want.

-Alvin"

I had an amazing lunch at the restaurant, and then continued with my treatment.

When I left, I looked in a mirror and could hardly recognize myself. I thought I looked good before, but I was amazing looking now!

Then they handed me another note.

"Brittany,

I meant what I said, nothing could make you more beautiful, but I hope you feel more beautiful, because that makes you happy. You being happy is worth every penny.

Now I want you to go outside and get back in the Limo. He'll take you to your next destination.

-Alvie"

I smiled and got back in the Limo. We drove for a few minutes and it stopped again. When I realized where we were I knew it had to be a mistake, but it wasn't.

I walked in. "Are you Brittany Miller?"

"Y-yes?"

"This way."

I couldn't believe it. This was one of the most expensive dress shops in the world. As I walked into the back room, they handed me a note.

"Brittany,

I hope you like the dress I picked out for you. If you don't you can get something else. I'm sorry you didn't get one earlier, but you always told me not to buy off the rack.

-Alvin"

A few minutes later, they brought out the most amazing looking dress I had ever seen. Plus it was my favorite color, pink.

"Will this due or would you like something else?"

"That's perfect." I answered. They proceeded to fit me for the dress.

I couldn't believe how stunning the dress was. Alvin really must have been planning something big to get me dressed up like this.

After they finished with the dress, I put it on and went outside. I got back into the limo.

A half hour went by, and I was starting to get a little confused about where we were going.

When the limousine stopped, I couldn't believe where I was. I was so excited you wouldn't believe it.

**General POV**

The Chipettes were each blindfolded when they arrived at their final destination. They didn't realize it, but they were all at the same place.

Each was escorted into the building and they were sat down. A few minutes later, they took off the blindfold and saw that they were all there. All six of them. Then they realized where they were.

Alvin Stood up and turned away from them, "You know they didn't even know they were going to be here. So let's give them a warm welcome!"

The crowd screamed.

Simon and Theo each walked up to a microphone.

Simon began to talk, "Thank you for coming to our Valentine's Day concert!"

The Chipettes were stunned.

Simon continued. "You know, we all went through a lot of effort to get these three girls here, and they still have no idea where they are. We couldn't be with them tonight because of this concert, so when we found out about the schedule problem a few months ago, we planned a way to get them here without them even knowing we had a concert today. Now we get to sing to them, for the world to see."

The three turned around holding the microphones and stood them all up. They began to sing one of their favorite songs, "I've Gotta Feeling." As they sang the song to the crowd, the three walked over to their Valentines and grabbed them by the hand standing them up and continued to sing to them.

As the song came to an end, each paused singing for a moment to kiss their valentine, then the three knelt down and held out jewelry boxes. Each one held out an engagement ring.

As they finished the song, Alvin held the microphone up again. "Tonight is going to be a good night. If you say yes Brittany."

The three each held the microphone up and talked in unison.

"Marry me."

None of the Chipettes moved. Hours earlier they thought they'd been stood up. Now they were being proposed to.

Brittany was the first to snap out of it. "Of course I will"

"I will too." Jeanette added.

Eleanor smiled. "We all will."

Later that day the three went to a dinner together.

Jeanette smiled, "I still don't know why you paid for three separate private jets?

Brittany chocked on her food. "I didn't get a private jet?"

Eleanor smiled at Theodore, "I went by hot air balloon. It was so wonderful Theodore."

Theodore smiled, "I'm glad you like it."

Brittany looked at Alvin, "Why did you put me on a commercial flight?"

Alvin smiled, "I know you Brittany. Don't tell me you didn't love going on there in your new dress and sitting in first class?"

Brittany smiled.

Jeanette looked at Simon, "Simon you didn't have to do an expensive jet…"

Simon interrupted her, "I know you love your privacy. You always used to complain about being cramped in with a bunch of other people. I didn't want anything to spoil today."

Jeanette smiled, "It seems like you all planned the perfect days."

Simon shook his head, "No. The day we get married will be perfect. But until we're together, nothing can be perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was fun to write. Please Review!**

**(Lyrics were removed to conform to the site rules, but I highly recommend listening to the song or reading the lyrics!)**


End file.
